Acosador
by Bakz
Summary: Él había empezado a notar muchas cosas. Pequeños detalles, que pasarían desapercibidos para cualquier persona. Excepto él. -Te estas comportando como un acosador. - Decía su pequeño amigo. - Acabará pensando que eres un pervertido.


Él había empezado a notar muchas cosas.

Pequeños detalles, que pasarían desapercibidos para cualquier persona.

Excepto él.

A él se le hacían obvios, y ni siquiera los consideraba pequeños.

Él había empezado a observarla, constantemente, cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Su forma de hablar, de caminar, de reír, sus comentarios, su horario, su comportamiento.

Te estas comportando como un acosador. - Había comentado su pequeño compañero en una ocasión. - Acabaras dando la impresión equivocada. - Agregaba para molestarle. - Pensaran que eres un pervertido.

Él le restaba importancia.

Él había notado que siempre llevaba consigo un bolso, pequeño y a la altura de la cadera.

La había pillado en mas de una oportunidad dejando caer comida en su interior.

También la delicadeza con la que lo trataba.

Como si estuviese vivo.

Se había fijado en su comportamiento frente a los akumas.

Que siempre era la primera en retirarse del lugar.

Pero nunca mostrando miedo, al contrario, fruncia el ceño, como si representaran más un inconcordio que una amenaza.

Pensó en el libro de historia que había dejado caer su compañera heroína en una oportunidad.

Uno como el que ella estaba entregando a su amiga en ese momento.

Pensó en su naturalidad al hablar cuando iba de héroe, y pensó en los nervios que demostraba cuando por el contrario, iba de civil.

La vió discutir con su rubia compañera de clases. Y luego vio a "su lady" con un ilógico resentimiento hacia la misma persona.

Descubrió que poseía una colección de muñecos hechos a mano, del dúo heroico al que él pertenecía y varios akumas a los que se habían enfrentado. Pero muy exactos, como si les hubiera tenido en frente, como si los hubiera conocido a todos.

"Son solo casualidades" Se decía. "Es solo una fanática, como todos los demás"

Sin embargo ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Resultándole incluso difícil volverlo a pensar.

Se encontraban en clase cuando el cristal de una de las ventanas colapso con violencia, los trozos del vidrio volaron a través del aula en pequeñas partículas, que amenazaban con lastimar a los estudiantes más cercanos.

En una de las mesas yacía clavado el objeto causante de tal desastre, un bolígrafo ridículamente afilado, que desprendía un misterioso humo verde.

Para cuando el dueño del objeto hizo presencia a través de la recién creada entrada, ya todos se habían levantado de sus respectivos asientos para empezar a retroceder hacia la puerta. El objetivo de Akuma parecía ser la profesora, que aparentemente había dado una mala nota al que, supuso, hace no mucho era un estudiante.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar un lugar donde no le viesen para que Chat Noir pudiese hacer su aparición.

Todos se agrupaban en la puerta intentando salir al mismo tiempo, para luego correr por la vía mas corta hacia la salida de la institución.

Él por su parte decidió tomar la dirección contraria, buscando un sitio para efectuar su transformación, dándose cuenta entonces de que alguien ya había tomado dicha ruta.

Al final del pasillo vio correr a Marinette, que seguidamente cruzó en dirección a los baños.

¿En que estaba pensando? Tenían que salir de ahí antes de que el akuma los encontrara.

Bueno... ella.

Procedió a seguirla confundido, con el objetivo de advertirle de la situación.

Llegó al pasillo al que ella se dirigía pero no la encontró. Pensó que quizá había entrado a uno de los baños.

Sabía que las chicas tenían sus propios problemas pero, ¿Qué clase de "emergencia" sería lo suficientemente grave como para ir al baño mientras un akuma ataca el instituto con bolígrafos voladores?

Se debatió internamente si entrar o no.

Es decir... después de todo, era el baño de chicas.

Fue un grito de pánico a lo lejos lo que lo hizo tomar la decisión.

No había tiempo para miramientos, no era seguro permanecer ahí.

Su decidido paso se detuvo cuando escucho una palabra que hizo que se le paralizase el cuerpo, por el significado que conllevaba.

"Transformame"

Lo había oído, claramente, proveniente del baño.

Inconscientemente intentaba buscarle algún otro significado, pero nada parecía tener sentido en la situación.

Reanudo paso hacia el sanitario, cuando una figura femenina salio apresuradamente del mismo, tropezando con él, y apoyando las manos en su pecho.

Ante él se encontraba su lady, con su traje y su moteada máscara, que afortunadamente alcanzaba cubrir gran parte del sonrojo que tenía la chica en estos momentos.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para ambos, no muy seguros de si sus corazones se detendrían de un momento a otro, o de si, por el contrario, saldrían de sus pechos debido a la violencia con la que latían.

Adrien fue el primero en reaccionar, dando su mayor esfuerzo por hablar de forma fluida.

\- My... Ladybug ¿Qué... - Empezó a decir antes de ser interrumpido por ella.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás, hay un akuma suelto. - Decía ella, aparentemente preocupada. - Tienes que salir de aquí.

-Y... Ya, buscaba a una chica, mi amiga Marinette. ¿Sabes a donde fue?

-E... Ella está bien, bajó por la escalera de atras... había... menos gente... - Dijo, sin parecer convencida del todo, pero fue suficiente para él.

-Entiendo, gracias, haré lo mismo. - Responió más como una excusa para que ella le permitiera tomar esa dirección.

La chica asintió y salió corriendo, seguramente en busca del akuma.

Ya encontrandose solos, su pequeño amigo de pupilas alargadas salió de su escondite, con una clara decepción impresa en el rostro.

-Eres muy lento, chico.

-¡Plagg, trans... - Su frase quedo en un susurro cuando comprendió a lo que su compañero se refería.

¿Su lady era Marinette? ¿Podía ser eso posible? La chica que entraba en pánico al hablar con él era la misma chica que luchaba a su lado las batallas contra los akumas?

¿La chica de la que se enamoró?

-Chico, se que es impresionante pero... - Hablo el minino regresandolo a la realidad.

-Cierto. Plagg, ¡transformame!

Sus ropas de tela fueron reemplazadas por la vestimenta característica de su versión heroíca, dando paso así a que Chat Noir se hiciera presente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la fuente del bullicio, llegando al gimnacio, encontrandose a la chica del traje rojo esquivando a duras penas los ataques que lanzaba el akuma.

El último de sus ataques fue demasiado rápido, no había terminado ella de esquivar el anterior cuando una silla, que el chico había hecho levitar, amenazaba con impactar contra ella.

Chat apoyó el borde de su bara en la pared, para esta, al alargarse, impulsarlo hasta la ubicación de la chica, empujándola para que el objeto no le hiciera daño.

-Llegas tarde, gatito. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Eso lo relajó.

-Es por la entrada dramática, My Lady. - Respondió. Él, que aún mantenía la mano en su cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo. - Aunque me alegra que me extrañaras.

Ella le miró, seria, pero no enojada, en sus ojos había incluso un atisbo de diversión.

-Pensé que me dejarías toda la diversión a mí, eso es todo.

-Puedo enseñarte unas cuantas formas de divertirte, si me lo permites.

-Creo que por el momento estoy bien.

A pesar de las curiosas habilidades del akuma, no se les hizo especialmente difícil derrotarle. Ya siendo dos, se veía obligado a distribuir sus ataques entre ambos, haciéndolos mas lentos y predecibles.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico se encontraba liberado y la mariposa purificada.

-Buen trabajo, Marinette. - Dijo el rubio a la vez que chocaba el puño con el de su compañera, como ya era de costumbre.

-Igualmente, Chat. - Le respondió ella por acto reflejo, sin darse cuenta al instante de lo que acababa de afirmar.

Ya con esa frase en el aire, Chat se marcho contento y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que su lady estuvo justo frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo?

O más específicamente, sentada detrás de él.

En el gimnasio, aun yacía una confundida ladybug, que se debatía si había escuchado claramente, o solo había sido su imaginación.


End file.
